un viaje y resultados inesperados y ahora que?
by karenILC
Summary: ¿Cómo pensar que un viaje al que le tenías tanto medo o pudiste aborrecer tanto te cambiaría la vida? A tal punto de no querer regresar nunca al lugar de donde saliste esta es una nueva historia soy nueva en esto pasen haber que les parece :)
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo pensar que un viaje al que le tenías tanto medo o pudiste aborrecer tanto te cambiaría la vida? A tal punto de no querer regresar nunca al lugar de donde saliste

Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan soy una chava de 17 años vivo en Phoenix, Arizona vivo con mi madre Rene y mis 2 hermanitos Seth de 12 años y Bree de 2 años nuestro padre es el jefe de policía de Forks un pueblito que se encuentra en el estado de Washington su nombre es Charlie

La razón por la cual vivimos solo con nuestra madre es que ellos se separaron hace más de 6 años bree es hija del segundo esposo de mama su nombre es Phil él es muy bueno con nosotros nos trata como si de verdad el fuera nuestro padre.

Yo estudio en el instituto de Phoenix y muy pronto entrare a la universidad, bueno no tan pronto aún me falta un año pero el tiempo se pasa volando, mis mejores amigos son Alec jane ellos son mellizos aunque no se parezcan casi nada Jane es rubia y con ojos azules y Alec tiene el cabello castaño ojos grises, también están Félix y Chelsea ellos son novios y la verdad hacen una muy bonita pareja y las hermanas Denali ellas son trillizas las tres son rubias con cuerpos esculturales tez pálida ojos azules y muy hermosas sus nombres son Kate, Irina y Tanya que es mi mejor amiga, en fin a veces creo que no concuerdo con ello todos son súper guapos con buen cuerpo hermosos ojos, y yo por el contrario soy de estatura baja soy delgada sin curvas, cabello castaño con ondas y ojos color chocolate soy sencilla nada que ver con ellos. Mi novio Jacob a mis amigos no les cae bien pero ni siquiera sé porque solamente no hablan respecto a ello, en fin jake es un chico genial es alto musculoso no está gordo ni flaco simplemente bien es muy divertido con el todo el tiempo me estoy riendo siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los peores momentos es por eso que me enamore de él.

Aún falta un año para que termine el instituto pero por lo pronto faltan 2 semanas para que termine este periodo estas semanas son de exámenes así que tendré que estudiar mucho. He visto muy raros a mi mama y a Phil últimamente les he preguntado qué es lo que ocurre pero solo me dicen que nada que deben ser cosas mías aunque con los exámenes no creo poder averiguar algo así que tendré que esperar aunque de esta no se salvan de que me entero que se traen me entero…


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy empiezan los exámenes y he estudiado mucho que casi ni he salido a de mi cuarto.

Estoy arreglándome para irme a el instituto en estas épocas no me importa mucho la manera de vestir y aunque mis amigas se enojen por ello entienden que prefiero ir mas cómoda ya que voy a presentar que es lo importante así que solo me pongo unos vaqueros negros desgastados y una blusa rosa pálido que es como 2 tallas más grande así que me queda un poco aguada pero así voy más cómoda y claro que no pueden faltar mis adorados converse negros, solo me maquillo muy poco para que no se noten mis grandes ojeras por no dormir tanto por estar estudiando, solo me pongo pocas sombras y corrector para las ojeras no me pongo rímel ya que eso me estorba con los lentes; a si uso lentes por si había olvidado mencionarlo mis lentes son grandes negros y de pasta nadie entiende porque me gustan así pero es que me siento más cómoda ya que si se me bajan un poco aun así puedo seguir viendo y a mí me gusta cómo se me ven así que lo que piensen los demás no importa. Así que estoy lista cuando estoy a punto de salir de mi habitación me llega un mensaje de texto es de Tanya:

_**Bella espero que estés lista porque paso x ti en 15 minutos ok **___

Sonrió por las palabras de tana ella siempre tan directa reviso el reloj y veo que aún faltan 25 minutos para entrar al instituto bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con mama Seth y bree en la cocina desayunando saludo a mama a Seth con un beso en la mejilla a bree le hago caras graciosas para que sonría ya que eso siempre le da risa

Buenos días- digo para todos

Buenos días- contestan mama y Seth al unísono, bree a pesar de tener 2 años dice muy pocas palabras

Y Phil?- le pregunto a mama ya que es raro que no desayune con nosotros

Tenía unos asuntos que resolver- contesta mama bajando la mirada señal de que esconde algo;-pero anda desayuna que se te hará tarde para el instituto- dice antes de que pueda decir algo

Tanya pasara por mí ya no ha de tardar-contesto mientras le doy una mordida a una tostada bebo un poco de jugo

Bueno entonces deberías de darte prisa- y cuando mama termina de hablar se escucha el claxon de un coche y sé que es Tanya- bueno ya me voy nos vemos más de rato- le doy un beso en la mejilla a mama y luego a Seth- adiós enano cuídate y tu pórtate bien ee- digo apuntando a bree con el dedo ella solo sonríe

Adiós mi amor y suerte con tu examen- dice mama acompañándome a la puerta y saludando a Tanya a lo lejos

Gracias má nos vemos- le sonrió y me alejo corriendo hacia el coche de Tanya

Hola tan- le digo al entrar al coche y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola bells- contesta con una enorme sonrisa

¿Y esa sonrisa porque es?-le pregunto alzando las cejas ella solo sonríe de manera maliciosa y vuelve su vista a la carretera

Te cuento más de rato ok quiero contárselo a todas juntas para no tener que repetir la historia una y otra vez-

Jajaja ok está bien creo que puedo esperar- le contesto sonriendo

Todo el resto del camino nos la pasamos hablando del examen Tanya a pesar de ser una mujer rubia y muy guapa como sus hermanas no era como las típicas güeras huecas oxigenadas ella era una mujer muy inteligente y siempre preocupada por las demás personas

Así llegamos al instituto a encontrarnos con los demás chicos

Hola- decimos Tanya y yo al mismo tiempo lo cual nos causa risa a ambas

¿Hola chicas listas para el examen de hoy?- dice Alec con una gran sonrisa tan característica de el

¿Claro que si nosotras siempre estamos listas y que tal ustedes?- contesta Tanya con tono autosuficiente lo cual solo me causa risa

Mal la verdad no estudie nada oye bells ¿podrías sentarte cerca de mí y pasarme algunas respuestas del examen porfis?- pregunta haciéndome un tierno puchero

Hay Félix sabes que cuando haces esos pucheros no puedo decirte que no- sonríe por mi respuesta- de acuerdo lo hare-le digo- pero con una condición- su sonrisa desaparece lo cual solo causa la risa de todos

¿Qué cosa?- dijo con cara seria

Que tengas mucho cuidado no como la última vez que casi nos cachan- le digo apuntándolo con el dedo

Su sonrisa vuelve a aparecer- de acuerdo bells lo prometo- dice muy feliz pareciendo un niño con juguete nuevo si así son mis amigos como unos niños siempre.

De acuerdo ya que se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer trampa podemos entrar que ya es hora- dice Chelsea intentando parecer seria por la situación pero falla en el intento ya que todos nos reímos por su cara y así entramos al salón y empezar con nuestro examen y tortura para Félix

El examen no estaba tan difícil pude contestar todo me fallaron pocas preguntas solamente y pude ingeniármelas para dejar que Félix viera mi examen

Al terminar el examen acordamos en ir a almorzar a mi casa ya que en el instituto nos dieron la salida nada más terminar el examen, los chicos querían que nosotras los ayudáramos a estudiar ya que presentábamos trigonometría al día siguiente y esa materia se les dificultaba un poco todo lo contrario que a nosotras que nos iba muy bien

Al llegar a casa solo se encontraban mama y bree y no hubo problema con que los chicos se quedaran a almorzar en casa ya que a mama le caían muy bien, decidimos que almorzaríamos primero antes de estudiar ya que los chicos decían que se morían de hambre

Y que cosa deliciosa preparaste para almorzar hoy René?- dijo Félix frotándose el estomago

Pues he preparado filetes con una salsa especial y una ensalada que les parece?- responde mama viendo nuestras caras y mirándome a mí con una gran sonrisa

Perfecto mama gracias- respondo con una gran sonrisa también sabe que me encanta esa salsa especial que ella prepara

Ok perfecto pero comamos ya por favor que si no como algo pronto podre desmayarme por falta de nutrientes- dice Félix con un tono tan dramático que nos causa mucha risa a todos

Todo el almuerzo nos la pasamos riendo por las constantes bromas de Félix y Alec causando también la pena de Chelsea y de Jane

Hola gracias a los que han leído esta historia se que el primer cap fue muy corto pero no qeria descargar ai tantas ideas

Gracias a Alexs Darcy Black va para ella este cap gracias x agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia eres mi primer follower jajaa gracias

saludos

nunca dejes de soñar


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer **

**La historia mía espero que les guste**

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con mama y Phil platicando en la cocina solo que se me pareció extraño que hablaban muy bajito intente escuchar algo de lo que decían pero no entendía nada así que decidí entrar así de repente a la cocina pero no me esperaba lo que paso, mama de la impresión soltó un vaso con agua haciendo que este se cayera al piso y se quebrara, me sorprendió mucho la reacción de mi mamá y eso solo hizo que pensara que estaban hablando algo de lo que no querían que me enterara

De que estaban hablando?-

De nada mi amor-

Si no están hablando de nada entonces porque soltaste el vaso y te asustaste cuando entre en la cocina de repente?-

Solo…- dudo un momento- que me asuste porque entraste de repente y de la impresión se me soltó el vaso- sonrió un poco nerviosa

No sé por qué pero no le creí nada de lo que me dijo

Bueno yo iré a estudiar para el examen de mañana- les dije para irme de una ves de aquí

Espera bella- me detuvo Phil

Mande?-

Eeehh… nada solo te quería decir… que… yo te aviso cuando sea la hora de cenar ok

Ok? Está bien- respondí y Salí corriendo hacia mi recamara, me parece muy rara la actitud que tenían mi mama y Phil pero como había dicho mejor pensaría en eso después ya que ahora quería estudiar

Después de como 3 horas de estar estudiando alguien tono la puerta de mi habitación

Adelante- dije para que pasara el que estuviera tocando la puerta, cuando vi a Phil asomar la cabeza me imagine que era porque había llegado la hora de cenar así que me puse de pie- ya voy Phil en un momento bajo para cenar nadamas guar-

No bella- me interrumpió- puedo pasar?- me pregunto

Si claro que si Phil pasa y siéntate- entro y se sentó en el borde de mi cama mientras yo terminaba de guardar las cosas con las que había estado estudiando- y que pasa de que quieres hablar?-

Bella… cuando tu llegaste tú mama y yo estábamos hablando de algo muy importante y pues si era verdad que ella se asustó cuando entraste de esa manera-

Ok pero de que era de lo que estaban hablando?- Phil solo me veía como si se estuviera debatiendo entre decirme o no lo que estaba pasando

Que pasa Phil de que estaban hablando y porque no me lo querían decir?-

Bella de lo que estábamos hablando es algo muy importante y serio y es algo que te diremos más adelante solo no presiones a tu mama si, ya de por si es muy difícil esta situación para ella- y así sin más se levantó y se fue de mi recamara dejándome con las palabras en la boca tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle ¿Qué será eso tan importante que me tendrán que decir? Y ¿ porque me habrá dicho que no la presione que esto es muy difícil para ella? Esto cada vez se pone más extraño y cada vez me intriga más, pero de algo estoy segura lo que mi mama y Phil estaban hablando tiene que ver con él porque estaban tan raros en estos días


End file.
